


Crushed coffee beans

by Awidud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awidud/pseuds/Awidud
Summary: Catra never anticipated on seeing her again. Yet, here she was, in a coffee shop with her two friends, staring at the barista. What remained of her heart shattered at that Very moment.“Adora?”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on insta @awijams for updates and art!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra hates being a lesbian. She also hates Starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and comments! Follow me on insta @awijams

Catra slammed the door open to her apartment, potentially waking up everyone who slept in the complex. She had no care as she stumbled in and closed the door. It was a cold night and a very busy one. It was late though she didn’t know what time it was. She forced herself not to just pass out on the carpet she stood on and continued her way towards her room. She was no light weight but vodka always did something ruthless to her blood and head. God was probably frowning at her as she groaned and collapsed onto her bed when she finally reached her room. The night hated her, but the feeling was mutual. She hurled her bag into the air, watching it as it collided with her chair in the corner of the room. After kicking off her heels, she sighed deeply, finally giving them some air. She was sore from work, a little drunk, and certainly done with life. She positioned herself to fall asleep until Scorpia, her roommate, barged into her room.

“Why are you home so late?” She asked, concerned. Her white hair was messy and she wore her scorpion pajamas. The bigger woman stood at her doorway, her brows furrowed and looking like she just woke up.

Catra groaned and hiccuped. “I did a room, now leave me alone.” She hid her face from Scorpia, trying to ignore her presence. 

Scorpia rubbed her eyes and sighed, “We’re going to get another noise complaint.”

“I don't care.” Catra said loud enough for her roommate to hear.

“I do, wildcat.” Scorpia said. “You should take a break from working if you’re , i don't know, going to come home drunk and tired.”

“I’m not drunk.” Catra snapped. “Leave.”

Scorpia looked at her for a second, her usual happiness gone. “Fine.” She closed the door behind her as she made her leave.

Catra smiled to herself, “Finally.” She hugged her pillow tight and shut her eyes to sleep. Almost instantly, she was welcomed into a dream. She was in a black room of nothing. Just her lonely form. She looked around. No company. No nothing. Just her. Until she called out.

“Catra.”

The voice was as soft as velvet. Smooth like silk. Feminine and strong. It filled her heart with emotion, making the muscle beat faster with excitement. She didn’t know the owner of the voice, but god she was convinced they would be the most beautiful person on planet earth. If they sounded like an angel they must look like one too. She was drawn towards it. The voice was warmth, confidence and pure seduction that she just couldn’t help but be attracted to it.

“Catra.”

Catra could feel her lips curl into a small smile. Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed. She was reaching for it, wherever it may be. She wanted to see the source of it, even if it was a siren or a succubus. The want was greater than reason. Heart warm, cheeks heated, and mind clouded with desire she kept reaching. With her arms stretched forward into the darkness, something lightly touched her wrist and moved down her arm. It was a woman. Her long blond hair draped over her shoulders, her pink lips curled upwards in a kind welcoming smile, her pale skin was flawless. Beautiful. The woman was graceful as she walked towards Catra. She got close to her until they touched in a way Catra didn’t expect. They were kissing. In the heat of it all, Catra wrapped her arms around this mystery woman and held her tight, not wanting her to leave. She whispered “Stay” into the girl’s lips. The source of the voice only giggled and pulled back an inch. The source’s lips turned down suddenly, “I’m sorry.” Catra’s brows furrowed in confusion. The warmth in her chest quickly turned cold. “Wha-“

“Catra!”

Catra’s eyes blew open. The woman was gone, replaced by Scorpia. Catra’s lips were pressed against her friend’s cheek, her arms were keeping her friend against her chest. Scorpia looked embarrassed and panicked. Catra understood that she was strong for her size, but Scorpia should’ve been able to push her back.

“AHH!” Catra screamed and forced Scorpia off of her. The bigger woman fell on the floor with a thud. Catra shot up from her position. Her chest filled with anxiety and anger towards herself and her friend/roommate. Her black sheets were a tangled mess around her legs and her hair was a bird's nest. “What were you doing?” Catra yelled. Scorpia sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, obviously just as embarrassed as she was. She had changed out of her pj’s and was dressed in her red leather jacket, black shirt and black jeans.

“You slept past your alarm so i came to get you, then you suddenly grabbed me and did what you did.” Scorpia said. She got up from the floor and put her hands up as if she was surrendering. “I didn’t expect you to do that all of a sudden. I swear I didn’t do anything.”

Catra growled, pushing her anxiety down and letting some anger go. Her face was hotter than ever. “Ugh! Just get out!” She pointed to her door in front of her bed. She watched as scorpia made her way towards the door. Her roommate stopped before she could actually leave.

Scorpia’s face lit as she turned to Catra. “Wanna come to Starbucks with Entrapta and I?” She looked at Catra as if she was staring at a puppy in a store. 

Catra scoffed and shrugged her shoulders, still angry. “Sure now get out!” She hurled a pillow at scorpia as her roommate sped out of the room and closed the door, yelling “Hooray” as she ran down the hall. The pillow slammed into the door and made the wall shake from Catra’s strength. She groaned and fell back into the comfort of her sheets. This was the third time in the past month that she dreamed about mystery girl. She was so done being gay. She pulled her phone from her nightstand and welcomed herself to its lock screen. It was a picture of Entrapta, Scorpia, and Catra. It was the day they all graduated high school. Three years ago. The three were throwing their graduation caps as they hugged each other. They seemed so happy. The day was truly exciting. Not because she got her high school degree, but rather it was the day she moved in with Scorpia to their new apartment. A month later, Entrapta decided to move in as well. Rent became much cheaper, helping the two of the three that decided to go to college. Catra, now 21, never made the move to further her education. She doesn’t have to lose money to a college if she didn’t want to. She only gained more wealth as the years went by without spending a dime for a stupid degree. It’s been her lockscreen for three years, Catra hadn’t bothered to change it. It used to be the home-screen too, but she decided to change that to a picture of herself chugging whiskey from a bottle for the first time. Legally at least.

She didn’t share her number with strangers so getting texts were rare unless they were from Kyle, Rogelio, Lonnie, Entrapta, or Scorpia. She didn’t care to have many friends, and even then ⅗ were barely her friends to begin with. They were just people she knew. She huffed when she saw the time. 3:23pm. How the heck did she sleep through her alarm? Catra rubbed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The night before was brutal that’s why. She was a little hung from the two shots of vodka she took to distract herself from work. Her head pounded when she decided to get up after scrolling through her social media. She got up to 700+ likes on a picture she posted hours ago and the number continued to grow. Expected. It was a pic of her at work. 

She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before applying her makeup for the day. Nothing fancy. Just foundation, darkened eyebrows, and mascara. She got dressed in a red flannel and ripped jeans before tying her hair back, not bothering to brush the wild mess it was. The 21 year old sighed as she opened the door and stepped out just to be welcomed with an Entrapta furiously yelling at her computer in the middle of the hallway. The girl always chose the weirdest places to build and to do homework. One time she decided to bring her activities to Catra’s room while she was asleep. Didn’t end well.

“Just work you damn tech!” She slammed her hands repeatedly on the ground. 

Catra rolled her eyes. “When are we leaving?”

“Scorpia is already in the car.” Entrapta said without looking up from her computer.

Catra growled, not caring for the subtle anger rising in her voice. “Then get off your ass and c’mon.” She grabbed her bag from the chair in her room then grabbed one of the other girl’s long pigtails until she relented and got up, bringing her laptop. They made their way down the stairway to the parking lot, greeted by a wave from Scorpia who already had her car running. Catra hopped into the front seat and forced a seatbelt on Entrapta who sat in the back. Catra then sat forward and did her seatbelt.  
“How long have you been in here?” Catra asked.

“Only thirty minutes.” Scorpia said.

“Jesus why?”

“I was waiting for you guys.” 

“Of course you were.”

Scorpia turned to Catra. “You mind if we go to Starbucks by our college? My friend is working there right now so i just though-“

“Yes, we can.” Catra growled, cutting her friend off. Her hungover wasn’t helping with her mood. The dream had thrown her off along with the event earlier that day and the night before.

“Yes.”She cheered. Scorpia had gotten used to Catra’s moods, never taking it personally. Entrapta couldn’t care less about Catra’s sour attitude. The two knew she grew up that way. 

It was warm outside. No clouds in the sky, the humidity low, and not too many cars active in the streets. She wasn’t much of a social person. Her only real interactions with people were at work. Catra usually spends her days buying clothes, food, or going over to Lonnie’s just to have a laugh when arguing with her. The two were friends in a way, but not like Scorpia and Entrapta. Lonnie was only with Catra because of what happened when they were kids. Catra didn’t like going out, especially to coffee shops at 3 in the afternoon. A time where getting coffee was considered weird. She would normally save herself from the stares by just making her own drink, but she wanted out of the apartment after the dream. 

She really needed to stop being a lesbian or she would die. No matter how hard she tried, the feeling wouldn’t leave her body. She gave up and embraced it when she turned 14 but only came out of the closet at 18 when she flipped off her history teacher for being homophobic. A prized moment in her life. 

Catra nearly fell asleep on the ride to the coffee shop. She struggled to keep her eyes open and not succumb to her want for sleep. She feared the thought of seeing the woman again, not wanting her body to start acting out again. Black coffee would hopefully make her forget, if not, work would. She hated Starbucks with a passion. Only white kids go there in her mind. Along with work. The place was only meant for lonely men or husbands cheating on their wives. It was fun watching them get busted in the middle of the place. 

During the whole drive, Entrapta continued with her work, Scorpia hummed the tune to one of her favorite pop songs, while Catra gave up on life. She hated Starbucks. Why did she agree again?

“We’re here!” Scorpia cheered. She parked the car and got out. Catra stretched and yawned. Entrapta hadn’t moved a bit, still typing. Catra nearly clawed her eyes with her acrylic nails before reaching over to the backseat to grab the girl’s hair. 

“Hey-“

“Get out.” She cut her short and watched as the short college kid made her way out of the car, eyes still on the creek of her laptop. Catra huffed and got out as well. She was always dragging her roommate everywhere. When the two walked inside, Scorpia was already waiting in line. One person was in front of them ordering, but besides that the shop was ending except for the baristas. Catra guided Entrapta into a chair before she could trip on anything before joining Scorpia.

“So who’s your friend?” Catra asked, picking at her nails.

“Her name’s Glimmer. We’re both working to be lawyers.” Scorpia said, smiling. “She’s super nice, but also very tough.”

“Guess that’s how the two of you met? In class?” 

“Yup! All of her friends are super nice. I think you would like them.” 

Catra’s heart was suddenly attacked by a stinging pain. She didn’t know Scorpia had different friends. She made friends without telling her? She thought it would always be just the three of them since it was just so comfortable that way. Sure, they knew people at work, but Catra knew them too. Catra decided to push the feeling down and cross her arms. It was expected, the three wouldn’t live together forever, she would be alone one day. 

But who the hell names their kid Glimmer?

The truth hurt, but she didn’t show it as they walked up to the register to order. She kept her head low, eyes on the floor until she heard the barista’s voice.

“What can i get for you today?”

The pain worsened severely. Her entire body began to suffer from its wrath that ran through her veins. It was like ice, chilling her limbs and making her shake. That voice. She looked up to be met with a pair of blue eyes and a glowing face. 

Oh no.

Catra didn’t only recognize the barista as the girl in her dream, but as something she had lost years ago. The barista had her blond hair tied back, her blue eyes shined with happiness like scorpia’s normally did, the skin of her arms were untouched and smooth, and she was strong and toned like Catra was. Overall, the barista was everything Catra expected to be. She didn’t understand why she hadn’t recognized her from her dream, but it was obviously her. It was her. It was-

“What do you want, Catra?” Scorpia snapped her out of her thoughts. Her heart was racing from the panic, her chest falling up and down too quick to be normal.

“U-uh…” Catra looked away from the Barista, “Black coffee.” 

She could sense the Barista’s smile and she put in her order. “Will that be all?” Her voice made the pain worse. Why did it have to be her?

“Yes, thank you so much. Is Glimmer here?” Scorpia looked at the girl with excitement.

“Yeah, she’s in the back. I’ll get her for you.” The barista giggled.

So much pain.

Why..?

“Thank you!” Scorpia started to walk away, Catra quickly followed suit. Did they know each other? Did she recognize her? She hoped not. They sat down next to Entrapta and went through their phones until a different barista walked out to them.

“Scorpia!” She wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her tight. “It’s great to see you at my work.”

Catra observed the two as they talked. Glimmer’s hair was dyed pink and purple and seemed to have the exact traits that Scorpia told her. Confident and kind. Not for Catra. She tried not to add more jealousy to the weight in her chest as they shared many laughs together. Entrapta even looked up for once to join in on the conversation. Did she know her too? It was getting hard to ignore all the thoughts swarming in her mind. Every single poisonous thought. All of them burning her brain with hatred and anxiety.

“Here you guys go.”

Catra froze, her body seeming to become stone. The barista from earlier set down her drink in front of her. Catra’s heart sunk further into misery when she joined the talk as well. They all knew each other. She wanted the barista to leave and let her enjoy her drink. As the minutes went by, her coffee became colder. Her heart began to tear apart. 

“What’d you say, wildcat?” 

Catra looked up from her phone in her lap. Her eyes were blown wide, the hair on her neck standing up. “W-what?” She hated stuttering. It showed weakness. Yet, she couldn’t help the fact that she could barely make out words. She tried her best to just look at Scorpia and not Glimmer and the other barista with her. It was a challenge to say the least.

“We’re going to see a movie this weekend. Want to come?” Scorpia, per usual, was racked with joy. She was completely oblivious to her friend’s current state of mind and body.

The two baristas looked at Catra, both waiting for an answer.

“U-uh i-i. I-i’m not-t sure. I mi-“

“Wait.” 

Catra didn’t want to be there anymore. She would run home if she had to. The second she looked into the blonde barista’s eyes was the second she knew. She knew she recognized her. Catra wanted to disappear. 

No. No. No.

“Do i know you?” The barista made her way around the table to stand next to her. She was only a foot away from Catra. 

Her heart was about to explode from the dread filling it. “W-what?” She swallowed thickly. Almost choking on nothing. Her eyes started to stung, a ball formed deep in her throat. She didn’t want to cry. The color was draining from her naturally tan skin, making her pale and sick looking. Her different colored eyes met the blue ones she hated so much. She could practically see the gears working in the Barista’s head, until it finally clicked for her.

“Catra?” 

Catra was ready to just run out of the shop, but the weight was just too heavy to carry.

“You two know each other?” Scorpia gasped. “Where did you two meet?”

Everyone looked at the two of them stare deeply into each other’s eyes. Waiting. Glimmer raised a brow while Entrapta ate a small cookie. Scorpia looked at Glimmer than back at the two. It seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

“It is you.” The barista’s eyes began to tear up. “How did i not recognize you?”

Without warning, Adora practically threw herself at Catra and embraced her. She felt the tears wet her shirt as she continued her tight hold on the frightened woman. Adora sniffed and wept softly into Catra’s flannel, grabbing at the cloth and keeping her there. She was warm. Just like in her dreams. Just like she was years ago. Adora was no longer young, small, or toothless. She was strong, alluring, and just...everything. Catra hated it. She hated her.

“Oh jeez. Adora, Catra hates being touched-“ Scorpia bit her nails nervously, expecting Catra to lash out like she normally did.

“ i thought i would never see you again.” Adora finally pulled back, still crying. She stood and grabbed Catra’s hands. “It’s so great to see you, Catra.”

Glimmer gave a surprised look before frowning slightly, “So what’s going on?”

Adora continued to ignore their stares and questions as did Catra. Adora finally pulled away from Catra, taking her warmth with her.

“I-i”

No...i cant...

“How are you? You’re looking well.” Adora wiped her tears away and kept smiling. “ It’s been forever.”

Catra choked on her words. The weight in her chest was crushing her slowly. “I've b-been good-d.”

“That’s great.” Adora seemed just as out of breath as Catra did. She turned to scorpia and smiled greatly. “I didn’t know you guys knew each other. We could’ve met sooner.”

‘I didn’t want to see you’

The feeling was becoming overwhelming.

“God this is amazing.” Adora cheered.

No it wasn’t.

“I can't wait for this weekend-“

NO. 

“Sorry.” 

Adora stopped and looked back at Catra. “Wh-“

Catra stood with shaking legs, taking her cold drink in her hand. She looked deep into Adora’s eyes, hiding her pain, hiding everything. “I need to go.” She walked past Adora and sped towards the exit, slamming it open, and ran. Down the sidewalk.

All of them watched with surprised faces. 

“So…” Scorpia broke the silence. “What just happened?”


	2. “Siblings”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is sick of her head hurting. So she visits someone in hopes of distracting her from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your support!💕
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAW35e-nf8y/
> 
> Here’s some artwork I made of the last chapter!
> 
> Plz follow me on insta @awijams for art and updates!

Life was a cunt. 

She hated life. Life hated her. The feeling was mutual. There was nothing more to it except life was able to kill Catra with misery while she couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening. This was one of those moments. As sweat dripped from her temple, as her heart wrenched from her running and thoughts, she realized even more just how much of a bitch life could be. She was sick of the constant, unresolved ache in her heart. She knew why it was there. She always did. It just happens that life didn’t want to give her a break. 

She was supposed to be free. She already dealt with years of trauma. She’s finally an adult. Yet, there’s always that one thing that keeps holding her back. Or that one person.

Adora.

Catra nearly screamed at the thought. Instead, she kept running down the sidewalk. Her apartment wasn’t too far, but each step made the nice weather seem hotter than what it actually was. Sweat started to soak through her undershirt into her flannel. She had tossed her drink into a nearby trash can minutes before, the only thing in her hand was her phone. It must’ve cracked when she started sprinting. She felt its glass pressing into her palm the second she stood up from the table. Her strength was going unchecked now, stress was distracting her. She was huffing, her lungs screamed for air and her muscles began to sore and beg for a break. 

No. She needed to get away from Adora as soon as possible. 

Adora still wore the same soft smile she always did. The girl no longer had a toothless grin. Her body was firm beneath her clothes and she glowed brighter than she had when they were kids. Adora was dream girl. Adora was fucking Dream girl. Catra hated herself for agreeing to come out with Scorpia. If she hadn’t, her day would be so much better. The hungover would pass and wouldn’t pain her head any longer, but it worsened instead. Every thought that raced in her head added to the burning sting in her frontal lobe and it was spreading throughout her whole head. 

After what seemed like forever, Catra made it to her apartment complex. She sprinted up the stairs, her voice rising in her throat as she did. Her voice threatened to let loose until she hurled herself past the door and slammed it shut. Finally, she let lose. The second the door closed, she screamed. She had no care for potential complaints or her neighbors. The only thing that mattered was the ringing in her ears as she held her head in her hands.

It was too much. Everything was too much. Tears spilled down her cheeks. A burning sensation rose in her throat as she continued to scream into her hands and cry. There was nothing she could about it. She fell to the ground and continued to weep. Her head leaned onto the wall beside her. Tears stung her eyes, worsened her headache impossibly more, and more fire started to spread throughout her body. After minutes of crying, Catra’s phone vibrated on the floor. Catra sniffed and looked to see who it was for a second. The corner of the screen was completely cracked from Catra’s vigor.

Scorpio: where are you? 

Care a hissed and ignored the message. From what she could tell, it had been 40 minutes since she ran from the Starbucks. If they had cared so much, they would’ve ran out the door with her. But they didn’t. None of them did. Not even the stranger girl. 

Adora…

Catra thought about the whole encounter with gritted teeth and puffy eyes. It was so sudden. She couldn’t have dodged the embrace even if she wanted to. All she could think about were Adora’s eyes, her warmth, her touch-

Catra squeezed her eyes shut. Her body could no longer produce a mass flow of tears. All the water in her body was gone, but she made no move to change that. Instead, she sat in a fetal position against the wall in front of the door. She was beyond exhausted. Only being awake for two hours had exhausted her to the bone. Her eyes felt heavy. She didn’t stop them as they closed bringing her into a deep sleep in the matter of minutes. The rest she needed had finally consumed her.

She wished she hadn’t slept. It was just like it was when she was 13. The only things her dreams consisted of were memories. All of them made her feel like she was reliving the moment all over again. 

She could feel everything. The wind, the burning sun, and the bruises and cuts on her skin. Little her scratched at her sweater’s sleeve. The itchy material kept irritating her rough skin underneath. Her lips formed into a pout. It was too hot outside to be wearing such a heavy sweater and jeans. It was hot and humid outside. The sun heated the earth beneath it. The smell of salt and skin filled her nostrils and made her cringe. There was nothing she could do about it though. Her teacher stood in the front of the class. Catra paid no mind to the lesson on the white board, only on her pencil she played with. The other kids in her class were actually following along with the teacher. Her desk was clear. No work, no water bottle, not even an eraser laid on the wood. She had forgotten her bag when she ran out the door that morning. She ran the small piece of wood between her fingers. It was smooth compared to her dry palms. Dirt covered her finger tips and even got on the writing utensil.

“Catra.” Someone whispered.

Catra jumped a little in her chair. She whipped her head to the side to see Adora leaning over her desk to get closer to her. The two always sat next to each other. They would beg the teacher every time their seats were changed to change it so they were close. She wore a white t-shirt and shorts, something Catra should be wearing in the summer heat. The girl wore a worried expression, her eyes were dulled by concern. She opened her mouth as she spoke, revealing a missing tooth and a bitten lip. 

“Are you okay?” Adora said quietly.

Catra gave a playful scoff, trying to seem unbothered by her aching throat. “Always.” The girl gave a wide grin.

Adora didn’t seem convinced as she continued to give her the same look. “But you-“

“Shh.” Lonnie, who sat behind Catra, piped in. She was pressing her finger to her chapped lips. Lonnie had bags under her eyes and her skin was paled from not eating that morning.

Catra glared at Lonnie and immediately dropped her grin. She bared her teeth at the other kid and even turned her whole body around in her chair. One her knees, Catra got into her “sister’s” face. Lonnie only gave a taunting smile in return.

“Girls.” The teacher snapped, stopping her teaching. The other students turned to see what the two girls would do.

“Catra, stop.” Adora gave up on whispering. 

“Yeah, Catra. Stop it.” Lonnie stood from her seat. Now that their eyes were at the same level, Catra could see the thrill masking the pain in her friend’s eyes. The world seemed to go in slow motion. In the corner of her eye, Catra could see the teacher stalking towards them with a heated expression. The blond girl next to Catra began to rise from her seat. Her classmates either wore confused faces or excited smiles as they watched the exchange. Catra did not think. Every sense of reason was thrown out of her head at that very moment. Adrenaline flowed through her veins and clouded her vision creating a thick haze. Before anyone could reach her, Catra had grabbed Lonnie’s shirt by the collar. Lonnie’s smile fell and her eyes widened. In a flash, Catra’s head collided with Lonnie’s. Searing pain erupted in her forehead. 

“Fuck!”

Catra gripped her head. Her waking was almost like whiplash. She hissed as she pressed her palm into the source of pain. Outside her apartment, it was night. The moon was high in the sky and the wind was blowing softly. The 21-year-old was still seated by the front door. She let out a groan. The headache was gone but her head throbbed from hitting her head against , what she assumed was , the wall. When the pain subsided, she grabbed her phone from the floor.

Scorpio: Catra I’m serious   
Scorpio: What’s wrong??? What happened????  
Scorpio: Adora is feeling guilty. She’s freaking out my guy

Adora.

Catra let out a long groan. How annoying. She eyed the message above Scorpia’s.

Dreadlocks: Come over bish. It’s movie night

Surprisingly, she actually smiled at the message. Of course play fighting with her “siblings” would lighten her mood. She struggled to get to her feet, her muscles stiff from running and staying in the same position for hours. She walked over to her bathroom to fix her makeup and rid of any evidence of her crying. Before she exited her apartment, she grabbed bottled water from her kitchen and drank half of it in the matter of seconds. She really needed it.

She hopped down the stairs and into her own car. With every step, she tried to keep her smile and push down everything that had happened. She wanted to go back to not knowing Adora. Adora had already caused her enough grief. All she needed were movie nights, work, and her roommates. That’s all. She didn’t need Adora.

Fortunately, Lonnie only lived a couple minutes away from Catra. As she drove to her friend’s house, she eyed her phone every now and then. About every five minutes, Scorpia would text her. Catra rolled her eyes. If she really had cared, she would’ve gone straight to the apartment. It was past 8, almost 9, by the time Catra pulled into Lonnie’s driveway. The girl owned her own single story house. Lonnie, along with Rogelio and Kyle, had become mechanic’s after graduation. The three made good money and were starting to see life from a different angle. Catra stepped out of her car and strode over to the front door. Grinning to herself, Catra immediately started pressing the doorbell repeatedly. She heard a yell from inside the home. 

“Girl, I swear!”

Catra let out a squeal when Lonnie threw open the door and pulled her inside. Lonnie owned a small yet cozy home. The floors were wooden, the carpet in the bedrooms was always clean and white, and everything was tidy. Catra had noticed that her friend developed some OCD after the events of when they were kids, though she would never admit it. 

Lonnie shoved Catra on the ground in the living room. Rogelio and Kyle were already wrapped in blankets and pouring shots on the floor while a scary movie played on the TV in front of them. Catra slipped off her shoes and bag and stole a blanket from the couple.

“Hey!” Kyle complained.

“Let it happen.” Catra chuckled. Lonnie joined them and handed Catra a beer before sitting to watch the movie. As the film went on, the ugly feeling in Catra’s chest kept trying to come back into the light. She only took a swig of her drink and forced the feeling down.

Fuck Adora, but…

She eyed her friends. They needed to know Adora was living in town. They missed the girl, she could tell. Her cheeks began to flush the more she drank. The confession would be easier when she’s drunk she supposed. 

An hour turned to two. Two turned to three. And three became 4. Three of the four adults were just slightly tipsy. They laughed as they finally decided to get up and stretch their legs after hours of movie watching. Catra giggled and hiccuped before climbing onto the couch.

Lonnie glared at her. “Oh no. Nuh uh.” She attempted to push the other girl off, but Catra pulled her onto the furniture.

“Hey, Dreads~” Catra purred. “I gotta tell ya something.” She began to get into Lonnie’s personal space.

“Ew, gross. Alcohol is not a mint, Catra.” Lonnie pushed her face away from her. “You can crash here tonight if that's what ya wanna tell me.”

“Nooo,” Catra grabbed for Lonnie’s hand, “that's not it.”

“Oh my lord,” Lonnie snickered, “you're for sure staying here tonight.”

“You're not listeningg.” Catra whined.

“Oh, jeez, Catra. No more drinking for you.” Kyle laughed. Rogelio, being a mute, looked amused at the situation.

“Agreed.” Lonnie said. “Now, What’s with you, girl?”

Catra flopped into a lying position and laughed to herself. Her brain was no longer functioning. Alcohol was her weakness but also her savior. With hazy thoughts, Catra giggled, “I saw Adora today.”

The other three instantly stopped laughing. Their smiles fell and their eyes showed pure shock. Catra could practically hear their hearts stop.

“What...What did you say?” Lonnie asked.

Catra hiccuped, sleeping taking toll of her body for the third time that day. “Adoraaa. She works at Starbucks.”

Her words were hard to make out due to her slurring, but the three understood. 

Anger started to replace shock in Lonnie. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

Catra rolled her eyes lazily. “Cause she’s mean. Plus,” Catra began to close her eyes, “she’s just some dumb...barista.” With that, Catra was out of commission. 

Lonnie gritted her teeth and growled. Rogelio and Kyle watched as the girl ran around her house collecting her keys, bag, and shoes before making her way to the front door.

“Watch her. I’m going to see if she’s lying.”

…

Scorpio: Wildcat plz answer  
Scorpio: Entrapta and i will be home soon  
Scorpio: Adora says she’s sorry  
Scorpio: Where did your car go???  
Scorpio: Where did you go??!!  
Scorpio: Catra plz answer I’m worried its so late   
Scorpio: Catra?

Scorpio: Why is Lonnie knocking on our door?

Unknown: Hey its Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your support!💕
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAW35e-nf8y/
> 
> Here’s some artwork I made of the last chapter!
> 
> Plz follow me on insta @awijams for art and updates!


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get answers...kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and sorry for the bad writing, I used to be better but I have written anything in a long while so I’m trying to get used to it again.
> 
> Follow me on insta @awijams for updates and art!

Scorpia didn't get much of an answer. After Catra sprinted down the sidewalk and out of their line of vision, the group of girls sat and stood in shock. Adora had sat down where Catra once sat and held her head in her head. Scorpia could hear her friend let out small whimpers but refuse to let tears fall. She had never seen Adora so vulnerable. Sure, she was open to her friends about the issues and troubles she faced in college and at home, but she never cried once in front of Scorpia. Maybe to Bow and Glimmer, but the three knew each other since Adora was 13. 

Scorpia had given up on getting an answer after an hour of Adora hiding in the Starbucks backroom. Eventually, Glimmer had convinced her to go out and join the group in going home for the day. While Entrapta and Scorpia waited for their friends to close up shop, Scorpia sent a few messages to Catra in hopes to figure out what the girl was going through. Her hope withered and died after getting no responses. It was already 9 when the three baristas were finished closing. To Scorpia’s surprise, Adora asked to go to Scorpia’s apartment. Scorpia of course said yes. Glimmer and Bow asked to join too. SCorpia gave a small smile at the thought of having some of her friends over for the night. THough, she would have to get them something to sleep in and they would have to stay on the couch. They didn't seem to care as they got into their cars. The night was young and beautiful on the drive home. She led the way for her friends who drove behind her. Their headlights lit up half of the inside of her car. Entrapta was half asleep in the passenger seat, her laptop in her lap. 

Scorpia sighed to herself. She was wracked with anxiety due to the events that took place only hours ago. Why did Catra act that way? She looked so petrified? It was so unlike the girl to get up and run the way she did. Usually, Catra would make snarky remarks or crack offensive jokes when she was in stressful situations. But that’s not what she decided to do today...unfortunately. Scorpia knew Catra for her attitude and bravery. Whatever the deal was with Catra and Adora, it obviously left some kind of scar on her friend of 8 years. Now that she thought of it, Scorpia knew very little of Catra. She knew Catra had a past that she didn't speak of. She knew Catra was fostered all of her life and that's how she was friends with Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle. Besides that, Scorpia was clueless to Catra’s trauma. Maybe Adora had some answers. 

When they reached her apartment complex, Scorpia parked her car and lightly pushed Entrapta awake.

“Huh?” She blinked herself awake and rubbed her eyes. 

“Gotta go, ‘Trapta.” Scorpia undid her friend's belt and hopped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She looked around the parking lot and realized Catra’s car was gone. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, praying she just couldn’t see it in the dark. She shot Catra a text to see if she would text back. Nothing.

Bow walked up from his car that was parked close to Scorpia’s. He yawned, “Is anyone going to tell me what happened?” 

Scorpia shrugged, “Sorry, bud. I don’t know what’s going on either.” 

Bow groaned, “Please tell me I’m going to be filled in soon.”

Scorpia gave a small laugh, “I feel you. I hope Adora tells us.” 

As if on cue, Glimmer joined the three with Adora in tow. Adora looked exhausted, probably from the crying and stress. Scorpia gave a pitiful look and walked them up the stairs and into her home. Scorpia let out a deep breath before entering the apartment. When the door swung open and revealed no sign that Catra had been there, her heart let out a painful pulse of sorrow. She let the others in before making her way to Catra’s room. The messy room was untouched with no Catra in it. Breathing became slightly harder as she continued to think about the situation. What If Catra got hurt on her way home? Maybe that's why she wasn’t there? SCorpia shook her head at the thought. She sent another text. 

‘Don’t overthink this, Scorpia. Catra is a strong girl.’ Scorpia told herself. 

Entrapta went immediately to her room to change while Scorpia went to her closet and pulled out blankets and clothes for the other three to wear. Glimmer couldn’t help but snicker at Bow putting on fuzzy pants with little scorpions sewed into them. 

Scorpia bit her lip, “Sorry, it's all i have.” She looked at her three college friends who had extra large clothes dangling on their smaller forms. 

“You’re good, Scorpia. Thank you.” Adora sighed and fell back onto the large couch in the living room. Scorpia was sure they would be able to sleep there by the looks of how Bow and Glimmer held each other tightly. Adora on the other hand, curled in on herself in the corner of the couch. 

“Okay, so,” Scorpia crossed her arms and stood in front of her guests, “the elephant in the room.” Adora looked up at her with a sorry expression.

“Wait!” Entrapta ran into the room and sat on the ground by the couch, wearing a purple onesie, “Sorry, I’m a bit curious too.”

Scorpia leaned against a nearby wall and readied herself to take in every detail that would come out of the blond’s mouth. Adora breathed deeply before sitting up and bunching the blanket in her hands. She bit her lip nervously, “You all know I’m adopted, right?”

All of them nodded, waiting for her to continue. By the way things were starting, Scorpia was starting to guess her roommate and friend knew each other due to the adoption industry. In fact, that's how Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta met. The three of them were put into a home at 13 and have been inseparable since.

“Yeah, well, “Adora wrapped an arm around her knees, “I’ve known Catra since birth pretty much. She was always with me when we were younger.”

Scorpia was right. Though she didn't give herself any kudos since it was an easy guess.

“Who’s Catra?” Bow arched a brow. 

“My roommate and friend.” Scorpia said. “We went to Starbucks earlier today where…”

“Adora hugged her.” Glimmer added.

“And she ran away…” Adora trailed off.

Scorpia could feel the hurt radiate off of her smaller friend. Bow’s expression showed concern as he grabbed Adora’s shoulder.

“Maybe she got overwhelmed?” Bow said.

Scorpia shrugged, “I’ve seen her overwhelmed, but she’s never ran away from uncomfortable situations.”

Scorpia’s statement didn't seem to help, not that she expected it to. But as their conversation went, she began to realize all of them were clueless as to why Catra would run out like that. After Entrapta offered everyone some hot chocolate in hopes to lighten the mood, Adora continued to explain her previous relationship with the missing roommate.

“We were together for 12 years in a foster home of 5 kids total.” Adora said. Her finger rubbed the handle of her mug nervously.

“Ooohhh,” Scorpia gasped, “Were you in a house with Lonnie?”

Adora’s eyes widened, “Yes. Along with some guys named Rogelio and Kyle.”

“Oh my god,” Scorpia felt her anxiety die down from the joyful discovery, a smile was plastered onto her face, “They’re all friends of Catra. They don’t live too far from here.”

“Really,” For the first time that night Adora’s glowing joy returned to her features, “That’s great...Though,” Her smile faltered slightly, “I hope they don’t respond like Catra did. I miss them all so much.”

“And I’m sure they miss you too.” Bow tried to reassure her. 

Adora gave a small nod and took a sip from her mug. “We were really close. All of us. Catra and I especially.” Adora snickered at a memory. “We would always get in so much trouble at school.”

“You sound like little terrors,” Glimmer chuckled. She leaned into Bow and rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a yawned, “But what happened?”

Scorpia could feel the stress of the day make her body slowly slump from exhaustion. She rubbed her eyes in efforts to keep them open.

“Uhh..” Adora’s smile disappeared once again, “it’s not really my place to say.” She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, “I haven’t seen Catra in 9 years because of it. I don’t think she would like me saying what happened.”

Bow nodded in understanding, “It’s okay, Adora. Whatever happened is done and over now. Catra has to miss you from the sounds of it; she’s probably just in shock and had to leave the situation.”

Adora sighed, “Yeah, I hope so.” She looked at Scorpia. “Have you gotten a hold of her at all?”

Scorpia bit her cheek as she looked at her phone. No answer from her roommate. She shook her head and pocketed her device, “It’s late. I’m sure she’s probably sleeping at a friend's house. We should probably go to sleep.” 

Entrapta, who was close to falling asleep on the floor, agreed, “I’m going to sleep here.” Right after those words fell from her mouth, she collapsed on the carpet and began to snore. The thud of her collapse must’ve gotten the attention of their cat, Emily, because the fat gray cat trotted down from her owner's room and into the small living room. She then proceeded to curl around Entrapta’s head and rest herself.

The three on the couch laughed and fixed themselves to sleep as well. The light from the kitchen wasn’t bright enough to disturb any of them while they slept. Adora watched as Scorpia slid her back against the wall until she was seated on the floor.

“Are you good?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Scorpia lied, “I’m just going to stick by just in case Catra shows up.”

Adora nodded and closed her eyes. Scorpia pulled out her phone and shot one last text. Deep down she knew it would not be answered, but she wanted to remind her friend that she hoped that she was okay. After a few minutes of trying to kill her negative thoughts, she finally slept, her head resting on the TV stand next to her. She didn't dream. She was not one to dream like Entrapta and Catra did. Entrapta would always mumble about building robots and some random guy’s name. Most likely a boyfriend she hasn’t come clean about, but Scorpia didn't like to push people for information. Catra always acted out her dreams, Scorpia would sometimes walk past her open door and see Catra tossing around play fighting while sleeping. Scorpia would never understand but she didn’t mind. Sleep was like healing, taking you away from a horrible day and putting you back into a brand new one. She enjoyed it. Scorpia was nocturnal like Catra was because of work. The two worked at the same place but with different jobs. She would always see her roommate downing a shot after getting some things done. No matter how many times she advised her friend not to, Catra would ignore her and continue. Scorpia did it every night, never giving up on trying to help Catra. She would never give up, not on Catra, glimmer, bow, Entrapta, or Adora. They all meant the world to her.

A repetition of loud knocks woke up everyone in the apartment. Emily hissed and scampered down the hall. The three on the couch looked slightly shaken from the sudden noise. Entrapta was somehow still asleep while Scorpia tried to work out the knot in her neck before standing. Hope filled her chest as she stood in front of the door. She looked into the peep hole and sucked in a breath.

Lonnie? 

The girl looked scared, furious, and hopeful all at the same time. Scorpia swallowed thickly and pulled out her phone and texted Catra before opening the door. Her body covered most of the inside from Lonnie’s view just in case Lonnie would freak out like Catra did.

“Heyyyy, Lonnie.” Scorpia put on a fake smile. She tried not to shake as she tried to hide her fear. “What brings you here?”

Lonnie was huffing as if she just got done with running. She looked at Scorpia with hope. “Is Adora really in town?”

Scorpia’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “What?” 

“Adora.” Lonnie’s voice raised, “Does she live in town?”

Scorpia ignored Bow’s question of “Who’s there?” And continued to block Lonnie’s view. Her heart was beating faster with each word. She felt like a kid trying to hide their “stash” from their mother, though she didnt know what that felt like exactly.

“Uhh, Lonnie, it's 1 in the morning. Why are you asking me this?” Scorpia tried to act natural, though her tiredness was stopping her from doing so.

Lonnie growled and grabbed the collar of Scorpia’s shirt with a tight fist. Scorpia gasped and looked into Lonnie’s eyes. There was desperation in them. “Catra is drunk on my fucking sofa! Why the fuck would she mention Adora all of a sudden if she hasn’t in 9 damn years!” The girl hissed.

Scorpia could feel sweat drop down her temple. Oh god what should she do? At least she now knew where Catra was and what state she was in.

“Lonnie?” Scorpia heard Adora call from behind her.

Lonnie had Scorpia in the perfect position to look inside the apartment. Lonnie sucked in a deep breath, her eyes became glassy and her lips quivered. “Adora?”

Adora came up from Scorpia and reached out to her long lost friend, tears pouring from her eyes. “Yeah.”

Scorpia got out of the way for the two to envelope themselves in an embrace. The girls held each other tight and quietly sobbed for several minutes before letting go. Scorpia was thoroughly surprised by the exchange. Lonnie and Catra were so similar when it comes to personality, except Lonnie came off as more calm in many situations. Lonnie and Scorpia weren’t the best of buddies, but they were definitely neutral around each other, same with Entrapta.

“Girl, it's been so long.” Lonnie said, wiping her tears away. “I was so worried about ya.”

Adora gave a small laugh, “The same here. I didn't know if i would ever see you or our friends again.”

“Yeah, well, here i am. Rogelio and Kyle are watching Catra right now.” Lonnie grimaced at the thought. “I probably shouldn’t have invited her over, but at the same time I wouldn’t have known you were here.”

Scorpia and everyone in the room watched the touching moment with smiles. Lonnie introduced herself to Glimmer and Bow and talked about how Adora and her got along for some time. Scorpia hated to interrupt the conversation the four were having but they needed to get back on track.

“So, Catra is okay?” She asked.

Lonnie looked over, “Yeah, though, she seemed off when she got to my place. Did something happen?”

Adora nodded and explained the situation. Lonnie frowned, “Seriously? That girl has to get her head out of her ass.”

“Yeah,” Adora sighed, “Do you know what’s up with her?”

Lonnie shook her head and placed a hand on her hip, “Sadly, no. I would expect her to be ecstatic to see you but obviously she’s got something going on.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, obviously disappointed. “I’ll bring her tomorrow for you two to talk,” She pointed at Adora, “It’s late and i just wanted answers, sorry to wake ya guys up.”

“You’re fine, Lonnie.” Scorpia said. “What are you going to do if she doesn’t want to come back?”

Lonnie scoffed, “The girl will be so hungover she won't be able to do anything about it.”

Scorpia shrugged. True.

Lonnie hugged Adora once more, “I’m happy you’re back, girl. I promise we’ll hang out soon.”

“Sounds great,” Adora smiled. The two parted and Lonnie was walked out by Scorpia. Scorpia locked the door and looked back at Adora. “You want their numbers?”

Adora nodded excitedly. Scorpia handed her phone to the blond and seated herself down on the floor to sleep again. Tomorrow was a new day, hopefully things would be better. She fell asleep at the sight of Adora texting someone on her own phone and Glimmer snuggling up to Bow.

Tomorrow would be better.

…

“Why so early, Dreads?” Catra groaned. It was 7 in the morning and her head throbbed painfully. She wanted more sleep and to just rest on Lonnie’s soft sofa.

Lonnie pushed Catra outside and guided her into Lonnie’s car. 

“But what about-“Catra started.

“You can get your car tomorrow. You ain’t driving it while you’re hung over.” LOnnie said. She seemed peeved and tired as she got into the driver’s seat. Catra gave in, not bothering to snap back while she suffered for what she did that night. She watched the trees go by outside the widow and how the slowly rising sun peered in between each one. Lonnie was mad and Catra could tell, but why?

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Catra asked. Her breath was horrible from the beer and morning.

Lonnie shrugged, “Oh nothing.”

“Huh,” Catra smiled, “Just mad ya gotta-“

“Why didn't you tell me about Adora when you were sober.” Lonnie hissed. She kept her eyes on the road ahead of her, not bothering to give Catra her death glare.

Catra’s heart stopped. She had completely forgot about Adora. She must’ve said something when she was drunk and didn't realize it. Curse her alcohol brain. Her heart picked up a fast pace and she began to shake. Her head hurt. Everything hurt. Bile started to rise in her throat.

“Drop me off right here,” Catra fiddled with the car door handle.

“Nope,” Lonnie said, popping the P. “You’re going to talk to Adora.”

It was a trap. Of course Lonnie was going to be like this when she figured out what happened, though Catra didn’t know how she would know unless…Scorpia. 

She tried to open the door at a red light but it didn't budge. “Wha-“

“Child safety lock.” Lonnie explained.

Catra growled, “I’m not a kid.”

“Well you’re acting like one.” Lonnie hissed. 

“Let me out!” Catra pulled forcefully on the door.

“Shut up.” 

Catra started to panic more when they pulled into the parking lot to her apartment complex. Lonnie parked the car and glared at Catra, “Get out now.” Catra obliged, only because she knew Lonnie would strangle her if she didn't. She swallowed thickly when the cool air of the morning hit her when she stepped outside. Lonnie grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stairs. With each step taken, another alarming thought ran through her mind.

7 steps. Was Adora in her apartment? 

6 Steps. Oh god, is Scorpia going to kill her?

5 steps. Was that Sparkly girl going to kill her for running out on her friend?

4 steps. Shit, what was she going to say?

3 steps. How was she going to explain herself?

2 steps. Life was over for her.

1 step. Why did Adora-

Lonnie knocked on the door, stopping Catra’s thoughts. Instantly, the door opened to reveal Scorpia. She looked like Catra in that moment. A mess. Catra couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for not answering her texts or at least telling her friend where she was at.

Scorpia’s and Catra’s eyes met. “Come in.”

Lonnie pulled Catra into the apartment. Catra’s mismatched eyes met a pair of blue ones. On the couch in her living room, sat Adora in Scorpia’s pajamas with sparkles and a boy Catra has never seen before.

“Hey Catra.”

Catra wished she didn't have a heart that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and sorry for the bad writing, I used to be better but I have written anything in a long while so I’m trying to get used to it again.
> 
> Follow me on insta @awijams for updates and art!


End file.
